


my convex to your concave

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [72]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, treksoap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: tucker/hayes (treksoap) and angel food - ani di franco</p>
            </blockquote>





	my convex to your concave

Hayes watched Tucker and Ejay whispering together, laughing and giggling over her drawings. Her drawings, which had disturbed Matt more than he was exactly willing to let on.

He waited until Hoshi had come by and left with Ejay for her daily language lessons. "Do you think we're doing all right by her?" It wasn't the question he was planning on asking, but now it was out there between them.

Tucker looked at him, a little surprised. "What do you mean?" His shoulders were squared, like he was expecting another fight, but then he blinked, and the confrontation slipped out of his stance. Matt wondered what Tucker had seen in his face to make him do that. "You're a good father," he added. "If that's what you're asking."

Matt blinked. He'd never thought he'd hear Trip say that. "This wasn't what I expected when I shipped out on the Enterprise," he admitted.

Trip chuckled and came a little closer. "What, Ejay or us, or...?"

"Everything," Matt said with a sigh, and Trip laughed.

"Welcome to space," he said, leaning over to touch Matt's arm in support. The moment hung in the air; no fighting, no recriminations, nothing but a perfect rapport.

But before Matt could grab onto it, hold on tight and keep it safe, the moment was broken by the chiming of the comms. Matt watched Trip walk away to answer it, sighed again, and tried to turn his attention back to his work.


End file.
